


Lestrade: "A study in pink" oder "He's a great man"

by TSihek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Greg Lestrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay… auch wenn Lestrade anfangs nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingen der Serie gehörte, so hat er sich jetzt doch irgendwie in meine Aufmerksamkeit gedrängelt. Ob das daher kommt, dass ich nach zwei point-of-view-Storys den ersten Teil inzwischen fast wortwörtlich auswendig kenne? Oder liegt es an seinen schönen Augen?</p><p>Wie auch immer… Lestrade hat die Angewohnheit bei den merkwürdigsten Gelegenheiten zu grinsen und ich wollte ihn gerne selbst erklären lassen, warum das so ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Die Dialoge sind weitgehend und möglichst wortgetreu aus dem Film „A study in pink“ entnommen worden und gehören nicht mir.  
> Leider lässt das Programm eine genauere Kennzeichnung durch andere Schriftfarben nicht zu, und Fettdruck oder schrägen Text wollte ich in dieser Menge nicht verwenden. Die direkt aus der Folge entnommenen Passagen sind deshalb nicht besonders gekennzeichnet.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Lestrade: "A study in pink" oder "He’s a great man"

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

12\. Oktober, 26. November, 27. Januar.  
Es war der dritte Selbstmord. Sie ähnelten einander und doch konnten sie nichts miteinander zu tun haben.  
Ein Geschäftsmann, ein Jugendlicher und eine Politikerin?

Ich war am Ende meines Lateins. Doch die Pressekonferenz war – leider – notwendig geworden.

Natürlich wurde ich gefragt, wie Selbstmorde als Serienmorde betrachtete werden konnten. Woher sollte ich das wissen? „Nun, sie schluckten alle das gleiche Gift, sie wurden an Orten gefunden, die in keinem Zusammenhang mit ihnen standen und bei keinem von ihnen hatte es Anzeichen für einen bevorstehenden Selbstmord gegeben.“

„Diese Menschen verband wirklich nichts?“

„Wir konnten keine Verbindung finden. Doch wir suchen danach.“

Sämtliche Handys aller Anwesenden signalisierten eine eingehende Nachricht: FALSCH!

Ich wusste, das war er. Ich wusste nicht, wie er es anstellte, aber das konnte nur er sein! Und es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn.

Sally Donovan las ebenfalls die Nachricht und zog die gleichen Schlüsse wie ich. „Sie haben eben alle eine Nachricht erhalten. Ignorieren Sie sie!“

„Was bedeutet das… Falsch?“  
Natürlich fragten mich die Reporter danach. Warum sollten sie nicht, da sie doch alle dieselbe Nachricht bekommen hatten? Gleichzeitig!

„Ignorieren Sie es einfach.“

Donovan warf mir einen irritierten Blick zu. Sie hatte noch nie verstanden, warum ich ihn immer wieder um Rat fragte. Bisher hatte ich ihn noch nicht hinzugezogen. War das hier nun seine Rache dafür? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.

„Falls Sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr an Detektive Inspektor Lestrade haben, möchte ich diese Konferenz beenden“, wiegelte sie alle weiteren Fragen ab.

So leicht ließen sich die Reporter jedoch nicht abspeisen. Leider.

„Wenn das wirklich Selbstmorde sind, wonach suchen Sie dann?“

Mist. „Wie ich schon sagte: Es gibt eindeutig eine Verbindung zwischen diesen Vorfällen. Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Situation und unsere besten Leute bearbeiten den Fall.“

Wieder klingelten die Handys und wieder stand FALSCH auf den Displays.

Ich verfluchte ihn. Hatte ich nicht schon genug Ärger am Hals?

Ein anderer Reporter hob die Hand. „Noch eine Frage: Wie groß ist die Chance, dass hier ein Mörder am Werk ist? Und wenn dem so wäre… ist es ein Serienkiller?“

Ich versuchte mein Unbehagen zu verbergen, indem ich meine Hände knetete. „Ich weiß, dass Sie gerne über Serienkiller berichten aber hierbei handelt es sich eindeutig um Selbstmorde. Wir kennen den Unterschied und sie haben das Gift selbst genommen.“

„Möglich. Aber wenn es ein Mörder ist… sind wir dann noch sicher?“

„Nun… begehen Sie keinen Selbstmord“, versuchte ich die Situation mit einem Witz aufzulockern. Es gelang mir nicht ganz.

„Daily Mail“, wisperte Donovan hinter vorgehaltener Hand und gab mir damit den Hinweis, mit welcher Art von Berichterstattung ich nun zu rechnen hatte. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?  
Ich versuchte es mit Schadensbegrenzung. „Nun, dies ist offensichtlich eine erschreckende Zeit für die Menschen, aber alles was sie tun müssen ist, vernünftige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen. Wir alle sind so sicher, wie wir es sein wollen“

Wieder empfingen die Handys eine Nachricht und ich brauchte nicht auf das Display zu schauen um zu wissen, wie sie lautete. Ich tat es dennoch. Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden!, stand auf meinem und verhöhnte mich.  
Das war es! Nun war er zu weit gegangen. Ich wusste es und er wusste es. Aber ich wusste auch, dass ich ihn brauchte.

So schnell ich konnte beendete ich die Pressekonferenz.

Ich schaffte es gerade noch, den Konferenzraum zu verlassen, als Donovan schon loslegte. „Sie müssen ihn dazu bringen damit aufzuhören!“, giftete sie. „Er schafft es noch, dass wir alle unser Gesicht verlieren!“

„Wenn Sie mir sagen können, wie ich das anstellen soll, dann tue ich es!“  
Dieser Mann war genial. Wie sollte ich es schaffen ihn davon abzuhalten, mir auf der Nase herum zu tanzen? Er war ein großes, intelligentes Kind, das es liebte zu spielen!

Seit fünf Jahren versuchte ich nun schon, ihn dazu zu bringen erwachsen zu werden. Vergeblich. Hinzu kam… ich brauche ihn. Ihn und seinen genialen Verstand.

Und… ich mochte Sherlock Holmes.

Ich ließ Donovan hinter mir zurück und betrat mein Büro. Erleichtert schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und ließ für einen Moment das Fehlen der jetzt ausgesperrten Geräusche auf mich wirken. Die Ruhe tat gut.  
Mein Blick fiel auf mein Laptop und ich zuckte zusammen, als ich auf dem Bildschirm eine Nachricht entdeckte, die ich gehofft hatte nicht so bald vorzufinden: Es war ein vierter Selbstmord geschehen!

 

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Er war umgezogen. Er hatte diesen Entschluss so plötzlich gefasst, wie er alles in seinem Leben tat: Schnell, präzise und konsequent.  
Dankenswerterweise hatte er mir seine neue Adresse zukommen lassen.

Es war eine Wohnung im Zentrum der Stadt. Wie konnte er sich die leisten?  
Etwas irritiert stieg ich die schmale Treppen hinauf und trat durch die offen stehende Tür in ein Wohnzimmer, in der das blanke Chaos herrschte. Bücher, Laborgerätschaften und Zeitschriften teilten sich den Platz mit Kisten und Kleidungsstücken. Ich hoffte, dass er nicht gedachte diese Unordnung so zu belassen.

Noch jemand war bei ihm… eine ältere Dame, die mich neugierig musterte und ein Mann, einige Jahre älter als Sherlock. Er saß in einem Sessel und sah etwas… überrumpelt aus. Ich ignorierte beide. 

Sherlocks hellgraue Augen fixierten mich, als er sich mit einem triumphierenden Funkeln in eben diesen Augen vom Fenster abwandte.  
„Wo?“

Natürlich hatte er mich erwartet.

„Brixton. Lauriston Gardens.“ Ich wusste, dass er Fakten wollte und lieferte sie ihm. Alles andere hätte nur zynische Bemerkungen nach sich gezogen.

„Was ist anders diesmal? Sie wären nicht gekommen, wenn nicht etwas anders wäre.“

Zweifelte er an der Wirkung seiner kleinen technischen Spielereien? Ich fragte mich immer noch, wie er das anstellte und keiner meiner Leute aus der Technikabteilung war bis jetzt dahinter gekommen. Allerdings gab es da ein Gerücht, dass er Verbindungen zum Secret Service besaß. Wenn da etwas dran war… hatte er dann auch Zugang zu deren technischer Ausrüstung? Was Sherlock betraf hielt ich nichts für unmöglich.

Er wirkte gelangweilt und ich lieferte ihm den Köder, in der Hoffnung er würde anbeißen: „Sie wissen, dass niemals eine Nachricht gefunden worden war? Diesmal ist es anders.“

Ein leichtes Anheben des Kopfes. Er hatte zugebissen. Die nächste Frage fürchtete ich, doch sie kam trotzdem: „Wer ist für die Forensik zuständig?“

Ich wusste, die Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen. „Anderson.“

Er presste unwillig die Lippen zusammen. „Er arbeitet nicht gut mit mir zusammen.“

„Nun. Er ist auch nicht Ihr Assistent.“

„Ich BRAUCHE einen Assistenten.“ Es war immer die gleiche Diskussion und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock genau deswegen seine Hilfe ablehnte. Ich hoffte, dass der Fall ihn neugierig genug gemacht hatte, um über Anderson hinweg zu sehen. „Werden Sie kommen?“

„Nicht in einem Polizeiwagen. Ich komme nach.“

„Danke.“ Ich verbeugte mich leicht und ärgerte mich selbst im gleichen Moment über diese demütige Geste, dann verabschiedete ich mich mit einem Nicken von der älteren Dame.

Draußen auf der Straße atmete ich erst einmal erleichtert auf. Es war immer ein hartes Stück Arbeit Sherlock Holmes zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Nun, dieses Mal hatte ich es geschafft, was auch dringend notwenig gewesen war.

Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo ich anfangen sollte.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis er am Tatort erschien. Zu meiner Überraschung war der Mann, der vorhin in seiner Wohnung gesessen hatte, bei ihm.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte ich Sherlock, als dieser seinem Begleiter einen Overall reichte. Er selbst zog natürlich keinen über. Es wäre das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sich an irgendwelche Regeln hielt. Wenigstens nahm er sich ein paar Untersuchungshandschuhe.

„Er gehört zu mir“, war die lakonische Erklärung, die ich erhielt. Nun, damit war ich nicht schlauer als vorher.

„Aber wer ist er?“

„Ich sagte, er gehört zu mir!“, wiederholte Sherlock mit Nachdruck. Es schien ihm wirklich ernst damit zu sein. Seit wann hatte er einen Begleiter? Ich warf dem Fremden einen neugierigen Blick zu, doch Sherlock lenkte mich sofort wieder ab.

„Also, wo ist der Tatort?“

„Oben.“

Während wir die Stufen hinaufeilten – der Fremde kam mit seinem Stock erstaunlich schnell voran, aber sein Hinken war wirklich hinderlich – gab ich ihm die Fakten: Ihr Name war Jennifer Wilson. Das wussten wir von den Kreditkarten, sie sie bei sich hatte und die wir gerade überprüften. Sie lag noch nicht lange hier… einige Jugendliche hatten sie gefunden.

Sherlock hörte mir schweigend zu und sofort, als wir den Raum betraten konnte ich an seiner konzentrierten Mine sehen, das er schon mitten drin in seinen Deduktionen war.  
Sein Begleiter holte tief Luft, als er die Leiche sah, blieb aber erstaunlich gefasst.

Sherlock beachtete weder ihn noch mich, als er näher heranging. Ich zuckte unbehaglich zusammen. Er trug keine Schutzkleidung. Was, wenn er den Tatort mit Fremdfasern verunreinigte und damit die Spurensuche zu Nichte machte?

„Seien Sie still!“

Ich schaute Sherlock verdutzt an. „Ich habe nichts…“

„Sie haben laut gedacht, das irritiert.“

Oh! Das war wieder typisch für ihn. Trotzdem schwieg ich, obwohl mich seine Arroganz einen Moment lang ärgerte. Dieser Mann hatte etwa an sich, dass unbedingten Gehorsam einforderte. Er hätte es in der Politik weit bringen können.

Stumm sah ich zu, wie er die Kleidung der Toten untersuchte, dann einen genaueren Blick auf ihren Schmuck warf. Was würde ihm dies sagen? Ich konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches an Ihrem Erscheinungsbild erkennen, außer dass ihre Kleidung unangenehm grell war.

Er ließ sich Zeit und meine Geduld war bald erschöpft. „Nun, haben Sie etwas?“

„Nicht viel.“

„Sie ist Deutsche“, wurde er von Anderson unterbrochen, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte. Der Tonfall sagte mir, dass er und Sherlock heute bereits aufeinander getroffen waren. Diese Männer waren wie zwei Kampfhähne! Irgendwann würden sie sich gegenseitig zerfleischen.

„RACHE“, fuhr Anderson fort, ohne darauf zu achten, dass Sherlock in seiner katzenhaften Eleganz auf ihn zukam. „Sie wollte uns sicher sagen, dass… „

„Ja, Danke für den Hinweis.“ Mit einer beiläufigen Geste schloss Sherlock die Tür und brachte Anderson so sehr effektiv zum Schweigen.

Trotzdem… es konnte an seinem Einwand etwas dran sein. „Sie ist also Deutsche?“

„Natürlich ist sie das nicht.“ Sherlock tippte irgendetwas auf seinem Blackberry, während er mehr oder weniger ziellos im Raum auf und ab lief.  
“Sie kommt von außerhalb… wollte ein Nacht in London bleiben, bevor sie nach Cardiff zurückkehrte. So weit so offensichtlich.“ Er hob sein Handy und las etwas. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Begleiter um.

„Was ist mit der Nachricht?“, fragte ich.

Sherlock ignorierte mich. „Was halten Sie davon, Dr. Watson?“

Ich warf dem Mann neben mir einen Blick zu. Dr. Watson? Ein Arzt? Nun, das würde zu Sherlock passen. Es gab viele Gebiete in denen er sich hervorragend auskannte. Die Medizin gehörte aber nicht dazu. Zumindest hatte er nicht die detaillierten Kenntnisse eines Arztes und brauchte deshalb auch die Hilfe eines Pathologen.

„Von der Nachricht?“

„Von der Leiche.“

Das ging zu weit! Ich ging schon ein Risiko ein, wenn ich Sherlock hier herein ließ. „Wir haben ein ganzes Team da draußen!“, protestierte ich.

„Sie arbeiten nicht mit mir zusammen“, gab Sherlocks zurück ohne mich weiter zu beachten. Sein Blick klebte förmlich an diesem Watson. Wer war der Mann?

„Es ist schon gegen die Vorschriften, Sie hier herein zu lassen!“

Jetzt hatte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja. Und Sie tun es, weil Sie mich brauchen.“

Er hatte Recht. Leider. Ich atmete tief durch. „Ja, das tue ich. Gott steh mir bei.“

Sherlock hatte einen Sieg errungen und er wusste es. Ich konnte es an dem zufriedenen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sehen. Er wandte sich erneut an Dr. Watson. „Nun?“

Zumindest er schien noch so etwas wie Hemmungen zu besitzen. Er schaute mich an und bat mit seinem Blick um Erlaubnis. Ich gab auf. „Tun Sie, was er sagt. Ich warte draußen.“

Ich öffnete die Tür und wies Anderson an dafür zu sorgen, dass die beiden einige Minuten lang nicht gestört wurden. Dann kehrte ich in den Raum zurück.

Beide knieten neben der Leiche und Dr. Watson nahm nun seinerseits die Untersuchungen vor. Es ging schnell: Er prüfte die Luft nahe ihrem Gesicht und besah sich die Fingerspitzen.  
Ich hörte seine Diagnose: „Ja, Tod durch Ersticken… wahrscheinlich. Wurde bewusstlos und erstickte an ihrem Erbrochenen. Ich kann keinen Alkohol an ihr riechen. Epileptischer Anfall, möglicherweise Drogen.“

Er schaute kurz zu mir auf, doch Sherlock wisperte etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Watsons Antwort hörte ich jedoch: „Also Selbstmord… und zwar der vierte?“

Sherlock richtete sich mit einem zufriedenen Funkeln in den Augen auf.

Nun war ich an der Reihe und ich forderte seine Ergebnisse ein. Ich war lange genug auf seine Launen eingegangen!

„Sie ist Ende 30…“

Ich hörte mir seinen Bericht an und wieder einmal verblüffte er mich mit dem, was er innerhalb weniger Minuten erfahren hatte. Als er jedoch von einem Koffer anfing, fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Koffer?“

„Ja, Koffer. Sie hatte ihre Reihe an Liebhabern, mehrere. Sie konnte nicht über eine so lange Zeit hinweg den Single spielen.“

Er ging im Raum umher und sah ich suchend um. Sein Verhalten irritierte mich, mehr noch diese Sache mit den Liebhabern. Woher wollte er das wissen!  
„Wenn Sie sich das nur ausgedacht haben, dann…“

Sherlock wirbelte herum und präsentierte mir genauere Details. Ich hörte ihm erstaunt zu als er mir genervt erklärte, welche Schlüsse er aus dem Zustand ihres Schmucks gezogen hatte. Dieser Mann war verblüffend.

Watson schien ebenso zu denken, denn er unterbrach den Redefluss mit einem: „Beeindruckend!“

Sherlock verstummte und Watson entschuldigte sich. Ich beobachtete die Interaktion der beiden interessiert. Sie schienen sich noch nicht lange zu kennen, zumindest deutete Watsons Reaktion darauf hin. Warum hatte Sherlock ihn mitgebracht? Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des selbsternannten Consulting Detective, als er Watson ansah.  
Nun, damit konnte ich mich immer noch beschäftigen. Anderson wartete darauf mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen und ich musste Sherlock wieder zu dem zurückholen, was ich von ihm wissen wollte.  
Ich fragte, woher er wusste, dass sie aus Cardiff stammte.

Überraschte es mich, dass er diese Fakten aus ihrer Kleidung geschlossen hatte? Nicht sonderlich. Ich kannte Sherlock und ich war einiges von ihm gewöhnt.

Das galt aber offensichtlich nicht für Watson. Sein „Das ist fantastisch!“ kam aus tiefstem Herzen und Sherlock war ganz offensichtlich geschmeichelt. Trotzdem warf er mir einen knappen Seitenblick zu.

„Wissen Sie, dass Sie das laut sagen?“, murmelte er an Watson gewandt und dieser entschuldigte sich erneut.

„Nein… es ist in Ordnung“, beschwichtigte Sherlock ihn. Es war schade, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, als er das sagte. Seine Stimme klang auf jeden Fall… weicher als sonst.

„Sie reden ständig von einem Koffer?“

„Ja, wo ist er? Sie muss ein Handy oder einen Organizer bei sich gehabt haben. Finden Sie es. Und finden Sie heraus, wer Rachel ist!“

„Das sollte Rachel heißen?“

„Nein!“ Sherlock baute ich vor mir auf und zischte: „Sie war stinksauer und teilte uns das auf deutsch mit! Natürlich wollte sie Rachel schreiben. Es kann nichts anderes heißen.“

Ich verstand noch immer nicht, woher er von einem Koffer wusste und er machte mich auf die kleinen Spritzer auf ihrem Bein aufmerksam. Es war wirklich einfach, wenn man wusste, wohin man sehen musste. Doch, woher nahm er dieses Wissen?

Dieser Koffer schien sich zu einer fixen Idee zu entwickeln, denn er ritt schon wieder darauf herum: „Der Koffer, wo ist er? Was haben Sie damit gemacht?“

Es war ermüdend. „Da war kein Koffer.“

Sherlock richtete sich auf und schaute mich ungläubig an. „Sagen Sie das noch mal!“

„Da war kein Koffer. Es hat nie einen Koffer gegeben.“ In diesem Punkt war ich mir sicher.

Er sprang auf und stürmte ins Treppenhaus hinaus. „Ein Koffer! Ist hier irgendwo ein Koffer. Es muss einen geben!“

Nun machte er auch noch meine Leute konfus! Ich folgte ihm. „Sherlock! Da war kein Koffer!“

Er blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Sie nehmen es selber, das Gift. Sie kauen und schlucken die Pillen selber. Es gibt klare Anzeichen dafür, die können nicht mal Sie übersehen!“  
Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern stürmte weiter die Treppe hinab.

Ich beugte mich über das Treppengeländer: „Richtig. Danke, ja. UND?“

Er blieb stehen und schaute zurück. „Es ist MORD, bei allen. Ich weiß nicht wie. Es waren keine Selbstmorde. Sie wurden alle von derselben Person getötet. Ein Serienmörder, wie ich die liebe! Da kann man sich immer auf etwas freuen!“

„Wieso sagen Sie das?“ Ich wusste, irgendwann trieb er mich in den Wahnsinn mit seinen Andeutungen und halben Sätzen. Konnte er denn nicht einmal einen ganzen Satz von sich geben?

„Ihr Koffer! Kommen Sie, wo ist der hin? Hat sie ihn aufgegessen? Es hat ihn jemand anderes mitgenommen, der hier war.“ Plötzlich hielt er inne und es klang als würde er laut denken und die nächsten Worte gar nicht an uns richten: „Er hat sie hergefahren und vergessen, dass der Koffer noch im Wagen war.“

„Sie könnte in einem Hotel eingecheckt und den Koffer dort gelassen haben“, warf Watson neben mir ein.

Sherlock wischte den Einwand bei Seite. „Nein, sie ist da nie angekommen. Sehen Sie sich ihre Haare an! Sie wählt ihren Lippenstift passend zu ihren Schuhen, da würde sie nie ein Hotel verlassen, wenn ihre Frisur noch aussieht wie…“  
Plötzlich hielt er inne „Oh…ohh! Serienmörder sind schwer zu knacken. Man muss abwarten, bis sie eine Fehler machen!“

„Wir können nicht warten.“ Was meinte er nun schon wieder? Manchmal war es wirklich schwer, seine Worte auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen.

„Müssen wir auch nicht. Sehen Sie doch mal richtig hin! Houston, wir haben einen Fehler! Fragen Sie in Cardiff nach, suchen Sie Jennifer Wilsons Familie und Ihren Freunden. Finden Sie Rachel!“

„Selbstverständlich! Aber welcher Fehler denn?“

„PINK!“, rief er nach oben und stürmte aus dem Haus.

Ich schaute ihm noch einen Moment lang verdattert nach. Dann gab ich meinen Leuten die neuen Anweisungen. Immerhin hatte ich jetzt etwas, womit ich arbeiten konnte, auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstand, was es eigentlich war, wonach wir suchten.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


	2. Chapter 2

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Als ich nach einiger Zeit aus dem Haus trat, lief ich Donovan über den Weg.  
„Wer war dieser Typ, der mit dem Freak hergekommen ist?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Er nannte ihn Dr. Watson und er scheint Arzt zu sein. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“

Meine Gedanken beschäftigten sich immer noch mit dem Koffer, auf den Sherlock so vehement bestanden hatte. Wenn es ihn wirklich gab, und daran zweifelte ich inzwischen nicht mehr, wo konnte er dann sein?

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen… Der Freak hat ihn mitgebracht aber er wusste wohl selbst nicht so genau zu welchem Zweck. Keiner von beiden wusste es. Ist er sein Freund?“

„Sein…?“ Ich warf Donovan einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Konnte das sein? Ich hatte Sherlock noch nie in Begleitung gesehen, weder mit einem Mann noch mit einer Frau. Andererseits… wer wusste schon, wie dieser Mann tickte?

„Was wäre schlimm daran?“ Donovan runzelte die Stirn, aber mir begann der Gedanke zu gefallen. Was, wenn dieser Mann wirklich Sherlocks Freund war? Würde er das schaffen, was ich seit Jahren vergeblich versuchte? Ruhig und gefasst genug war er mir jedenfalls erschienen, um dem Wirbelwind Namens Sherlock Holmes die Stirn bieten zu können. Und so schnell ließ er sich offenbar auch nicht einschüchtern.

„Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt?“

„Was wohl? Ich habe ihn vor dem Freak gewarnt. Er ist ein Psychopath und die sind immer gefährlich.“

Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Watson klug genug war, sich ein eigenes Urteil über Sherlock zu bilden.  
„Wie auch immer… er scheint einen guten Einfluss auf ihn zu haben.“

„So? Warum ist der dann verschwunden ohne sich um seinen Begleiter zu kümmern?“, konterte sie spitz.

„Sherlock ist ohne Watson gegangen?“

„Ja. Er ist mit fliegenden Rockschößen in der Gasse da hinten verschwunden und bis jetzt nicht mehr aufgetaucht.“ Sie deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich und ich konnte eine dunkle Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern erkennen, die in einen Hinterhof zu führen schien. Was hatte Sherlock nun wieder im Sinn gehabt?

Ich seufzte leise, doch dann kam mir eine Idee und ich winkte einige Männer heran.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Wir hatten nichts mehr gefunden. Natürlich nicht. Sherlock war uns wieder einmal zuvor gekommen.

Nun, ich wusste ja, wo er wohnte.

Er war nicht zu Hause, als ich mit meinen Männern bei der Wohnung ankam und Mrs. Hudson, wie sich seine Vermieterin vorstellte, konnte mir auch nicht sagen, wohin er und Dr. John Watson – nun hatte ich seine ganzen Namen – noch so spät am Abend gegangen waren. Sie hatten jedenfalls in ziemlicher Eile das Haus verlassen.

Sie schien eine gute Informationsquelle zu sein, denn ich erfuhr auch, dass Sherlock etwa eine Stunde nachdem er vom Tatort verschwunden war, nach Hause gekommen war. Watson war etwas später eingetroffen und war von einer dunklen Limousine hergebracht worden.

Das wurde ja immer interessanter.

Ich beorderte meine Männer in die Wohnung und wir begannen mit der Suche. Der Koffer, eine kleiner pinkfarbener Hartschalenkoffer, lag mit aufgebrochenem Schloss auf einem Stuhl. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht ihn zu verstecken.

Sherlock! Ich seufzte frustriert.

Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, das Ganze als Drogenrazzia zu tarnen, denn ohne diesen Vorwand – der bei Sherlock bekanntermaßen durchaus begründet war! – hätte ich seine Wohnung nicht betreten dürfen.  
Ich hatte es gewusst, dass er den Koffer hatte! Doch wie lange schon? Und… wohin war er verschwunden?

Wie ich ihn kannte, hatte er mal wieder auf eigene Faust gehandelt. Nun… ich konnte vorerst nichts tun und so begnügte ich mich damit Anderson und Donovan, die sich freiwillig zusammen mit einigen anderen für den Einsatz gemeldet hatten, dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Sherlocks Sachen durchwühlten.

Leider fanden sie keine Drogen. Doch für so dumm hatte ich ihn eigentlich auch nicht gehalten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann hörten wir das fröhliche und etwas atemlose Lachen zweier Männer im Hausgang. Ich erkannte Sherlocks Stimme, als er irgendetwas von einem oberen Schlafzimmer rief. So hatte ich ihn noch nie lachen gehört.  
War an Donovans Vermutung doch etwas dran?

Mrs. Hudson informierte die beiden über unsere Anwesenheit und ich hörte eilige Schritte die Treppe herauf kommen. Dann stand Sherlock in der Tür. Er wirkte ein wenig zerzaust, so als hätte er einen schnellen Spurt hinter sich.  
Er funkelte mich wütend an, als er mich im Sessel beim Kamin entdeckte. Sofort ging er auf mich los. „Sie können nicht einfach in meine Wohnung einbrechen!“

„Und sie dürfen keine Beweismittel zurück halten! Zudem bin ich nicht eingebrochen.“

Dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen und er wusste es. Ich sah es an seinem Blick. Ich hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben und das machte ihn noch unberechenbarer.

„Wie nennen Sie das hier denn sonst?“, fauchte er.

Ich spielte meinen Trumpf aus. „Eine Drogenrazzia.“

„Was.. dieser Mann hier soll ein Junkie sein?“ Watson schien ehrlich verblüfft und er wirkte genauso zerzaust und außer Atem wie Sherlock. Zudem hielt er seinen Stock in der Hand, ohne sich auf ihn zu stützen. Was bedeutete das schon wieder?

Watson verteidigte ihn weiter und Sherlock der sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte brauchte eine Weile um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er besser den Mund halten sollte. Ich verfolgte den Wortwechsel interessiert.

Offenbar wusste John Watson nichts oder so gut wie nichts über Sherlocks Vergangenheit und trotzdem folgte er ihm überall hin? Etwas war zwischen diesen Männern vorgefallen.  
Ich wusste inzwischen, dass beide die Wohnung gemeinsam gemietet hatten, zumindest hatte Mrs. Hudson das so angegeben. Es lag noch keine offizielle Meldung vor, aber sie waren auch erst heute eingezogen.  
So wie sie sich jedoch verhielten… Ich hatte Sherlock selten so ausgeglichen und überraschend friedlich erlebt. Egal was diese Männer verband: es hatte einen guten Einfluss auf Sherlock. Ich spürte, wie ich breit zu grinsen begann.

Watson hatte schließlich begriffen, dass Sherlock durchaus als Junkie bezeichnet werden konnte – auch wenn er momentan clean sein mochte.  
Es war Sherlock sichtlich unangenehm – noch etwas, was neu an ihm war – und er ließ es an mir aus.  
„Ich bin nicht Ihr Spürhund!“ giftete er an mich gewandt. Es prallte an mir ab.

„Nein. Anderson ist mein Spürhund.“

„WAS? Anderson, was tun Sie hier?“ Sherlock wirbelte herum und Anderson winkte mit einem Grinsen hinter der Küchentür hervor.

Ich genoss es, einmal am längeren Hebel zu sitzen. „Oh, er ist freiwillig hier. Alle sind freiwillig hier. Sie gehören auch nicht zwangsläufig zum Drogendezernat aber sie sind sehr eifrig.“

Sherlock schäumte vor Wut! Es beruhigte ihn nicht gerade, dass Donovan in diesem Moment mit einem Glas in der Hand im Türrahmen auftauchte, in dem etwas Helles schwamm. Ich konnte es nicht genau erkenne wollte es aber auch nicht so genau wissen. Donovan tat mir den Gefallen nicht: „Sind das menschliche Augen?“

„Stellen Sie sie zurück!“, forderte Sherlock mit einer barschen Geste.

Donovan protestierte: „Die waren in der Mikrowelle!“

„Das ist ein Experiment!“

Ich beschloss, dass es genug war. „Macht weiter, Leute.“

Sherlock schnaubte frustriert. Ich wusste nicht, wann er die Kontrolle verlieren und explodieren würde. Er war unberechenbar. Es war an der Zeit ihm einen Ausweg zu bieten und so stand ich auf. „Oder… Sie können mit uns zusammenarbeiten und ich beende das hier.“

Sherlock schien noch nicht so weit zu sein. „Das ist kindisch“, fauchte er und tigerte wütend umher.

„Ich habe es ja auch mit einem Kind zu tun!“ Auch meine Geduld hatte Grenzen. „Sherlock. Dass ist unser Fall. Ich habe Sie um Hilfe gebeten, aber sie können nicht einfach auf eigene Faust ermitteln.“

„Also haben Sie diese Drogenrazzia vorgeschoben um mich zu schikanieren?“ Er war noch immer wütend und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Sie ist nicht mehr vorgeschoben, wenn wir etwas finden.“

„Ich bin clean!“

„Gilt das auch für die Wohnung? Und für alles was darin ist?“

„Ich rauche nicht einmal mehr.“ Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und öffnete seine Manschetten am linken Arm. Er schob den Ärmel nach oben und zeigte mir das Nikotinpflaster.

Es war Zeit für ein Friedensangebot.  
Auch ich krempelte meinen Ärmel nach oben. „Das gilt auch für mich.“

Sherlock stieß die Luft aus und es schien, als verpuffte damit auch seine Wut. Gut.

„Lassen Sie uns zusammen arbeiten.“ Ich schob den Ärmel wieder nach unten. „Wir haben Rachel gefunden…“, bot ich ihm die Hand zum Frieden.

Er ging sofort darauf ein und die nächsten Minuten verbrachte ich unter einem Gewitter aus Fragen, Deduktionen und Fakten. Es war verblüffend zu beobachten, wie schnell dieser Mann die Stimmung wechseln konnte. Eben noch schäumend vor Wut, war er nun ganz Konzentration und gleichzeitig in Hochform.

Natürlich musste Anderson wieder dazwischen funken: „Vergesst den Namen. Wir haben den Koffer. Hat nicht jemand gesagt, der Mörder hätte ihn? Er ist in den Händen unseres Lieblingspsychopathen.“

„Kein Psychopath. Ich bin ein hochfunktionaler Soziopath! Machen sie Ihre Hausaufgaben, Anderson!“, fauchte Sherlock unbeeindruckt. Er hatte angebissen und ließ sich nicht ablenken. Noch besser.

Er fuhr mit seinen Deduktionen fort und ich stellte erstaunt fest, dass er Watson mit einbezog. Auch das war etwas Neues.  
Watson versuchte Ideen zum Fall beizutragen und Sherlock ging darauf ein, was ihn erstaunlich schnell weiter brachte. Als er eine falsche Richtung einschlug und dabei jedes Mitgefühl und jede Pietät außer Acht ließ, reichte schon Watsons Gesichtsausdruck um ihn zu stoppen. Diese Interaktion zwischen den beiden war wirklich faszinierend und ich versuchte nichts davon zu verpassen.  
Dann fragte Sherlock ihn, was ein Mensch in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens dachte. Watsons Antwort war mehr als interessant: „Bitte Gott, lass mich leben.“  
Es klang, als hätte er sich das nicht ausgedacht, sondern wirklich erlebt. War das der Grund für sein Hinken… eine lebensgefährliche Verletzung? Doch warum hinkte er jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr?  
Sherlock war mit der Antwort nicht einverstanden, doch Watson bestand darauf. Yepp, definitiv eine lebensgefährliche Verletzung. Wieder ein Hinweis mehr.

Mrs. Hudson erschien und sagte, dass ein Taxi für Sherlock eingetroffen sei. Sie sorgte sich sichtlich um das Chaos, das meine Leute in der Wohnung angerichtete hatten und Watson versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Hinzu kamen die Geräusche, die meine Leute verursachten: Der Lärmpegel stieg.  
Das alles schien Sherlock zu viel zu werden. Er presst sich die Hände an die Schläfen. Als auch das nichts half, rief er: „Ruhe! Seid ruhig! Alle! Nicht denken, nicht reden, nicht bewegen! Ich versuche zu denken. Auch Sie Anderson, Sie lenken mich ab. Sehen Sie in die andere Richtung!“

Anderson war sichtlich pikiert und ich konnte das durchaus verstehen. Manchmal ging Sherlock zu weit. Aber das hier war wichtig und mir war klar, dass er darauf bestehen würde. „Machen Sie schon, Anderson“, murmelte ich um Sherlock nicht noch weiter zu reizen.

Mrs. Hudson hatte weniger Hemmungen. „Aber das Taxi…“

„MRS. HUDSON!“, brüllte Sherlock und sie floh die Treppe hinab.

Jetzt herrschte Stille und es war genau das, was Sherlock gebraucht hatte. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Teile an ihren Platz fielen. Wild gestikulierend erklärte er, was mit dem Handy passiert war. Sie hatte es absichtlich dem Täter untergeschoben und es würde uns nun zu ihm führen.

Ich verstand den Zusammenhang nicht ganz. „Wie?“

„Wie?“ Es war so klar für Sherlock, dass er ganz offensichtlich Probleme damit hatte, es uns zu erklären.  
„Rache! Sehen sie es denn nicht? RACHEL!“

Er traf nur auf verständnislose Gesichter. „Oh, schaut euch nur an… es muss langweilig sein in diesen kleinen Gehirnen! Es ist doch so einfach! Rachel ist kein Name.“

„Was ist es dann?“

Sherlock setzte sich an seinen Laptop und wies Watson an, ihm die E-Mail-Adresse von Jennifer Wilson zu geben. Er tat es ohne Murren. Offenbar kannte er Sherlocks herrische Art bereits und er störte sich nicht daran.  
Sherlock begann wild zu tippen, während er weiter erklärte: „Sie hat keinen Laptop, was bedeutet dass sie alles mit ihrem Smartphone erledigt. Es ist E-Mail-fähig, was bedeutet, dass sie eine Website hat. Ihr E-Mail-Adresse ist ihr Benutzername und jetzt alle zusammen… das Passwort ist…“

Er tippte bereits, als Watson den Namen nannte. „Rachel.“

Anderson dachte nicht schnell genug mit. „Und? Dann können wir die E-Mails der Frau lesen. Was soll das bringen?“

Sherlock sah ihn gar nicht an. „Anderson, nicht laut denken. Sie senken den IQ der ganzen Straße.“

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen um nicht zu lachen. Watson grinste breit.

„Wir können so viel mehr damit anfangen. Es ist ein Smartphone, also hat es GPS.“

Sherlock hatte die Suche bereits gestartet, war aber zu ungeduldig um das Ergebnis abzuwarten. Das galt auch für mich. „Wir brauchen Streifenwagen und Hubschrauber. Das Smartphone wird nicht ewig online sind. Irgendwann ist der Akku erschöpft“, gab ich meine Anweisungen.

Das GPS lieferte uns zwar nur ein räumlicher Hinweis, aber es war etwas, womit wir beginnen konnten. Da gab ich Sherlock Recht.

Mrs. Hudson war wieder nach oben gekommen, doch ich achtete nicht weiter auf sie, denn Watsons erstaunter Ausruf lenkte mich ab: „Es ist hier… Baker Street!“ Er starrte, genau wie ich, verblüfft auf die Karte, die mit einem blinkenden blauen Punkt das Ergebnis der GPS-Suche präsentierte.

„Wenn es hier ist…“

„Es wird im Koffer gewesen sein und ist heraus gefallen.“

„Und ich soll es übersehen haben?“ Sherlock wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung bei Seite. Egal Wenn das Smartphone hier war, dann bedeutete das… „Leute, haltet die Augen nach einem weiteren Handy offen. Es gehörte dem Opfer.“

Sherlock ignorierte uns. Er drehte sich langsam im Kreis und ich konnte sehen, wie sein Verstand arbeitete. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und schaute auf sein Handy, das er aus der Tasche seines Jacketts gezogen hatte.  
Ohne Watson, der irritiert nachfragte, was das bedeutete eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben, lief er die Treppe hinunter.

Watson, der eben noch einmal die Nummer des gesuchten Smartphones gewählt hatte, schaute aus dem Fenster. Er drehte sich verblüfft zu uns herum. „Er ist grade in ein Taxi gestiegen. Sherlock. Er ist einfach davon gefahren.“

Das war Wasser auf Donovans Mühlen. „Ich habe es immer gesagt. Er tut so was und jetzt ist es soweit! Er ist einfach abgehauen!“ Sie drehte sich wütend um und stapfte davon. „Wir vergeuden unsere Zeit!“

„Ich rufe das Smartphone an. Es klingelt…“ Watson schaute mich irritiert an und nahm sein Handy vom Ohr.

Es war klar, was das bedeutete: „Wen es klingelt, dann ist es nicht hier.“

„Ich starte noch einmal die Suche!“ Watson engagierte sich mehr als meine eigenen Leute!

„Spielt das noch eine Rolle? Spielt irgendwas eine Rolle?“ Donovan klang so frustriert, wie ich mich in diesem Moment fühlte. Hatte sie Recht? Sherlock tat immer was er wollte und wie sollten wir ihm folgen? Oder wie ihn überhaupt finden? Und warum war er überhaupt in dieses verdammte Taxi gestiegen?

„Er ist nur ein Verrückter, der uns immer im Stich lässt“, schimpfte sie weiter. Doch nun richtete sich ihr Ärger gegen mich: „Und Sie vergeuden nur Zeit. Unsere Zeit!“

Sie hatte Recht, so schwer es mir auch fiel das zuzugeben. „Okay, Leute. Lassen wir es gut sein.“ Ich brach den Einsatz ab. Ohne Sherlock kamen wir nicht weiter und er hatte – wieder einmal – beschlossen auf eigene Faust zu handeln.

„Warum tut er das? Warum ist er gegangen?“ Ich hoffte, Watson konnte mir eine Antwort darauf geben.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie kennen Ihn besser als ich.“

„Seit fünf Jahren und nein, ich kenne ihn nicht.“ Es war die Wahrheit, so frustrierend das auch sein mochte. Sherlock Holmes ließ niemanden an sich heran. Offenbar auch diesen Watson nicht. Schade… es wäre perfekt gewesen. Ich zog meine Jacke an, draußen würde es kalt sein.

„Warum geben Sie sich dann mit ihm ab?“

Watson schien ehrlich interessiert zu sein und warum sollte ich es ihm nicht sagen? „Weil ich verzweifelt bin. Das ist der Grund.“ Ich war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als ich noch hinzufügte: „Und weil er ein großartiger Mann ist… und vielleicht, wenn wir Glück haben, wird vielleicht, eines Tages, ein guter Mann aus ihm werden.“

Ich war noch nicht bereit ihn aufzugeben und wer weiß, vielleicht spielte auch Watson noch eine Rolle?

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0

 

Wir waren gerade wieder in der Zentrale eingetroffen, als die Meldung hereinkam: Im Roland-Kerr Further Education College war ein Schuss gefallen.

Ich wusste sofort, dass das etwas mit Sherlock zu tun haben musste. Ich spürte es!

Als wir dort ankamen, trat er gerade aus einem der Gebäude. Er kam sofort auf uns zu. Nichts an ihm schien anders zu sein, als noch vor einigen Minuten. Und doch… Er gab einen kurzen Bericht über die Ereignisse.  
War er wirklich drauf und dran gewesen, die Kapsel zu schlucken? Ich traute es ihm durchaus zu.

Ich bestand darauf, dass er sich im Rettungswagen, der ebenfalls alarmiert worden war und eben eintraf, durchchecken ließ.

Dann stürmte ich mit einigen meiner Männern das Gebäude, das Sherlock und genannt hatte. Wir fanden alles so vor, wie er es berichtet hatte, doch von dem unbekannten Schützen fehlte jede Spur.

Sherlock saß inzwischen mit einer Decke über den Schultern im Heck des Rettungswagens und starrte dumpf vor sich hin. Das alles hatte ihn mitgenommen, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ich fragte mich, wo Watson war. Wie mir schien, konnte Sherlock jetzt einen Freund gebrauchen.

Nicht jeder steckte es so locker weg, kurz bevor er eine möglicherweise tödliche Kapsel schluckte durch den Schuss eines Unbekannten gerettet zu werden. Nicht einmal ein Sherlock Holmes.  
Ich beschloss, ihn ein wenig abzulenken.

„Jemand hat mir diese Decke um die Schultern gelegt. Warum?“, begrüßte er mich, als ich mich ihm näherte.

„Die ist wegen des Schocks.“

„Ich stehe nicht unter Schock!“, beharrte er.

Ich stöhnte genervt. Konnte er denn nicht einmal kooperativ sein? Selbst dann, wenn es zu seinem eigenen Wohl war, war er stur und unbeugsam. „Mag sein, aber da gibt es welche, die Fotos machen wollen und eine solche Decke macht sich immer gut.“

Sherlock warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu und wechselte das Thema: „Der Schütze. Irgendwelche Spuren von ihm?“

„Er verschwand bevor wir ankamen.“ Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ich mochte es nicht keine Ahnung zu haben und Sherlock wusste das. Ich sah es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er meine Ausreden durchschaute. „Ein Typ wie der Serienkiller hatte sicher Feinde… einer ist ihm gefolgt. Aber... wir haben nichts womit wir arbeiten können.“

Er schien Mitleid mit mir zu haben: „Das würde ich nicht sagen.“

Ich horchte auf. „Okay, raus damit.“

„Die Kugel, die aus der Wand geholt worden war, stammt von einer Handfeuerwaffe. Ein tödlicher Schuss über eine solche Distanz mit einer solchen Waffe… er ist geübt. Das ist nicht nur ein Scharfschütze. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Seine Hände können nicht gezittert haben. Er ist ganz klar an Gewalt gewöhnt. Er hat nicht geschossen solange ich nicht in Lebensgefahr war, also strenge moralische Prinzipien. Sie halten nach einem Mann mit einem möglicherweise militärischem Hintergrund Ausschau und…“  
Er hatte, während er mir das Täterprofil gab, seinen Blick schweifen lassen. Ich folgte seiner Blickrichtung, als er plötzlich stockte. Dort stand Watson zwischen den parkenden Streifenwagen. Er wirkte verwirrt und besorgt, so wie er immer wieder zu Sherlock herüber sah.

„… und er hat Nerven aus Stahl“, beendete Sherlock abwesend den Satz.

Plötzlich stand er auf und sah mich an, schaute dann fahrig zur Seite. „Ach wissen Sie was… ignorieren Sie meine Worte.“

„Was?“ Ich war von diesem Sinneswandel überrascht und verstand nicht, was los war.

„Beachten Sie gar nicht, was ich gesagt habe… das ist nur der Schock“, fuhr er fort.

Er wollte davon gehen, doch ich folgte ihm. „Wohin wollen Sie?“

„Ich muss noch mit John reden… etwas klären… wegen der Miete“, murmelte er. Etwas lenkte ihn ab und er wollte nicht, dass ich merkte was es war. Er konnte unbesorgt sein: Ich hatte ohnehin keinen blassen Schimmer, was das sein konnte.

„Da sind noch Fragen offen“, hielt ich ihn trotzdem zurück. Es gab noch Formalitäten die geklärt werden mussten.

Er blieb genervt stehen. „Was denn noch? Ich stehe unter Schock. Sehen Sie? Ich habe eine Notfalldecke um die Schultern.“

„Sherlock!“ Manchmal war er anstrengender als ein kleines Kind!

„Und… ich habe eben Ihren Serienkiller gefasst… mehr oder weniger.“

Dieser Punkt ging an ihn. „Gut.“ Ich holte tief Luft. Es machte keinen Sinn, jetzt darauf zu beharren. Und vielleicht… vielleicht brauchte auch ein Mann wie Sherlock Holmes einmal eine Pause. Ich ließ ihn vom Haken. „Den Rest klären wir morgen. Verschwinden Sie.“

Ich sah ihm nach, wie er beschwingt die Decke herunter nahm und zu Watson ging. Die beiden redeten miteinander, wobei Watson immer wieder den Blicken Sherlocks auswich. Doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Schließlich begannen beide zu lachen. Ich lächelte erleichtert. Zumindest dieses Problem schien gelöst zu sein. Ich sah ihnen zufrieden nach, als sie Seite an Seite davongingen.

Und… es würde keine rätselhaften Selbstmorde mehr geben, für die ein Serienkiller verantwortlich war.

0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0 * 0 ~ 0


End file.
